When using a conventional high pressure water cleaner, the operator might encounter the following two problems. One is that there is no water tap available or it is restrictive to connect a hose to a water tap. In this case, the high pressure water cleaner becomes useless. The other problem is that it is impossible to achieve a satisfactory cleaning effect just by using high pressure water cleaner only. For example, when cleaning car tires, car internals, motorcycles or machine, it is required to use extra cleaning hand tools (such as towels, brushes, etc.) to perform a further cleaning work.
In another exemplary use case, the operator might have an issue in that she wishes to use the high pressure water cleaner for a portion of a task, and manual application of water from a reserve water tank (such as a bucket) for the other portion of the task. An illustrative example would be for cleaning a vehicle, wherein typically an operator will (i) spray down the vehicle the high pressure water cleaner to remove debris, (ii) manually apply soapy water using a sponge, cloth or brush, (iii) possibly spray down the vehicle with the high pressure water cleaner aided by a soapy discharge of the water cleaner, and (iv) spray down the vehicle again with plain water using the high pressure water cleaner to remove the soap. In these cases, it is necessary to use the high pressure water cleaner and a bucket, the latter as a reservoir for the water that will be manually applied. However, space can be wasted during transport and storage of both the water cleaner and the bucket.